


One For The Road - See Nash Write: The Best of the Shorts

by SeeNashWrite



Series: SeeNashWrite: The Best of the Shorts [31]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family, Gen, The roads we travel, beginnings and endings, spn finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 21:03:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18269306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeeNashWrite/pseuds/SeeNashWrite
Summary: It’s last call - but some roads never end. After all, as Louis L’Amour once wrote: “There will come a time when you believe everything is finished - that will be the beginning.”





	One For The Road - See Nash Write: The Best of the Shorts

**Author's Note:**

> Little drabble written per request from a reader, who asked me to have a go at a final scene to the series (and of course the *final*-final scene should be Baby driving off down the road, but you already knew that [wink]).

It was over.

Sam had barely settled into his seat before Dean was placing a cold beer in front of him.

“Another one for the books,” Dean commented with a sigh, plopping down across from Sam with his own beer, then extending his arm.

A tired smile came to Sam’s face, and he raised his bottle, meeting Dean’s with a  _clink_. “You think we’re getting too old for this?”

Dean took a swig, seemed to actually consider the question, but he quickly swallowed. “Nah. We’re too good at it.”

Sam’s smile faded. “This last one, though… I mean, how many more do we have in us? I’m not kidding here, Dean.”

“How many more what?”

“ _Fights_. Because the monsters keep coming—”

“Then we keep going.”

Sam tried again. “When is enough, enough? Here’s another ‘how many’: How many more Azazels? Abaddons? Amaras? And—”

“You planning on going through the whole alphabet? ‘Cause I’ll need another beer.”

“Can you be serious for a second?”

Dean momentarily appeared to be gearing up for a snarky comeback, but - to Sam’s surprise - his expression turned solemn. “I know this last one almost kicked our asses. I get you feeling like that, you’ve had a hard… what’s it been, about fourteen? Fifteen years since you’ve been back in the game?”

“It’s been hard on you, too,” Sam pointed out, his tone gentle. “Maybe it’s really time to call it a day.”

Dean stared at Sam for a few beats of silence. “It may be,” he replied quietly.

The moment didn’t last long.

Castiel came into the kitchen, a frown on his face. “We might have a new problem,” he announced.

Sam’s eyes closed as he brought a hand up to rub his forehead, letting out a small groan while he was at it, but it turned into a chuckle - and when he looked across the table again, he was met with a smirk and raised eyebrows.

He gave his brother a single nod, and now Dean grinned.

“Sammy? We got work to do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is fuel! Let me know if you enjoyed. -Nash


End file.
